U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/031,618, filed Feb. 26, 2008, is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Modern work machines, particularly agricultural harvesters for plants such as cotton, grains, and corn, are typically operated under hot, dry environmental conditions wherein considerable levels of dust, chaff, and straw and/or lint, and other trash and potential contaminants and debris, are raised and are airborne in the vicinity of the machine. These machines include various functional elements, including, but not limited to, internal combustion engines and hydraulic systems, which are cooled by heat dissipating devices such as heat exchangers or radiators. Certain levels of air flow must be directed through the heat dissipation devices during various periods, to effect proper removal of heat therefrom, and to avoid overheating and premature breakdown and failure of the functional elements and the cooling systems. Often, the air flow requirements are greatest while the levels of airborne contaminants are high, creating an increased potential for the deposition and buildup of the contaminants in small interstices and passages in screens and grills covering and protecting the heat dissipating devices, and in the devices themselves, which can reduce the cooling efficiency thereof so as to require periodically stopping the operation of the machine and cleaning the heat dissipating devices and/or screens or grills.
Rotary air filters and screens having apparatus providing at least some self-cleaning capability so as to avoid manual cleaning requirements associated with the known fixed grills and screens, are known. Reference in this regard, Carnewal et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,942 issued Jul. 11, 1978 to Sperry Rand Corporation, which discloses a rotary air filter utilizing a hollow perforated rotary structure having a generally unobstructed lengthwise inner surface, and a discharge opening in line therewith through which foreign material which enters the structure through the perforations can be discharged. It is also disclosed that the filter can include a brush positioned within the structure for brushing the inner perforated surface thereof when rotated. An observed shortcoming of rotary air filters of this type, however, is the requirement of relatively large perforations in the structure which can allow relatively large amounts of foreign material into the interior thereof, some of which foreign material can pass beyond the discharge structure and collect on the radiators, engine, and other functional elements to an undesirable extent. Another observed shortcoming with this and other rotary screens is wear at the seal interface between the rotating air filter and the surrounding fixed structure, which can create openings through which contaminants can pass.
Still other devices are known which scrape or plow material from rotary filters, as evidenced in Hursh U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,494 issued Aug. 30, 1955 to Lukens Steel company, and Cording et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,612 issued Apr. 28, 1953 to the United States of America. However, the known scraper and plow devices are necessarily of rigid construction such that, if biased or urged against a filter screen to an effective extent, would likely stretch and deform the screen over time thus lessening the cleaning effect achieved. Also, such devices, if allowed to prolongedly contact a mesh screen or the like, can rub or wear through the screen, thus necessitating replacing or repairing the screen on a more frequent than desirable basis. Further, if the leading edge of the scraper or plow wears, it can form an edge that can tear and damage the filter screen. Some of the disclosed scrapers and plows also have relatively complex geometric shapes, making them costly to make.
Still further devices utilize vacuum arms rotatable over a screen for removing contaminants, however, many of these devices utilize small vacuum orifices that would likely become clogged with larger elements of trash and debris, such as corn leaves and the like, and some are asymmetrical such that vacuum is provided to only one arm, requiring an opposite counterbalance weight, which is otherwise useless.
Thus, what is sought is a cleaning apparatus for an air filter screen for agricultural machines which more effectively filters air flow therethrough, without the shortcomings and disadvantages set forth above.